Just Another Day
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Birthdays are special for everyone at Dunder Mifflin. Well not for everyone. Kelly makes sure everyone has their day in the sun.


It was just another day for Toby Flenderson. He'd gotten the birthday card from his daughter, and he had put it on his desk at work, hoping someone would notice. This year this card was the only one he'd gotten, save for the generic best wishes card he'd gotten from headquarters. And even with that they had spelled his name Tony, so he didn't really count that. No, he had placed that card right by the picture of Sasha on his desk, surely someone would notice. Maybe Pam would. She noticed everything. Who was he kidding? She noticed everything if only that everything revolved around a man named Jim. And Jim was everything he wasn't. Young, going places, outgoing, funny. Yes, Pam had definitely gotten it right.

Around the office, birthdays were a big deal. They were always celebrating them. They even had a party planning committee. Maybe they were busy planning his party. Maybe the staff was so quiet because they were planning a big surprise party, bigger than anyone has ever seen around here. Maybe this would be the day that Toby was finally appreciated around here. He smiled to himself. It was nice to dream. It was a fun way to kill a day. Sure beats solitaire.

"So Toby did you hear about what Brad said about Jennifer? Oh my God he said he was so depressed when he was with her! I would totally die if Ryan said that about me. Do you think Ryan said that about me? I wonder what else he said about me. I always tried to act like the one who got away, the one who any man would be like, She was so hot, I could seriously kill myself for letting her go. Did you see who she's with now? That's what I want Ryan to be like. Do you think he's like that over me?" Kelly looked hopefully at Toby, distracting him from the pleasant thoughts that were a distraction from the cold reality that was his birthday.

"Sure Kelly. I'm sure he had a hard time getting over you," Toby settled on. It was very hard being diplomatic with her, but if anyone could be with her, it was Toby.

"Had, you said had. Past tense. You mean he's over me?" Kelly started to panic, when she leaned over Toby, her perfume providing a very nice distraction from this conversation, and picked up his birthday card and read it.

"Toby, it's your birthday? Oh my God, I love birthdays! When's your party? I'm always the last one to know. You must be so excited. I can't believe no one told me about your party. Angela… when's Toby's party?"

Angela just stared icily at her.

"Kelly," Toby said uncomfortably. "You don't have to do this."

"Phyllis, come on, what time is the party? I get it, it's a surprise party. I'm sorry Toby, I have totally ruined your surprise! But the cat's out of the bag now. Come on guys, let's hear it for Toby!"

No one said anything but everyone stared, first at Kelly then at Toby, who just stared at his feet. He didn't know who he was more embarrassed for, himself or Kelly. He appreciated her enthusiasm. Her heart was in the right place. Sure, she got on his nerves with her unending chatter and her endless knowledge of tabloid trivia, but she was one of the few people around here that he considered a friend.

"Excuse me, I think I'll take my lunch now," Toby muttered, not daring to look around. He could handle the embarrassment, thanks Michael Scott, but he couldn't stand to see Kelly embarrass herself any more than she had, especially on his account. He had to get out of there.

When he came back, he was shocked to see a blueberry muffin, one obviously from the vending machine, placed on his desk with a candle in it. Wrapped in office stationary was the latest copy of Star magazine and a bottle of Unforgiveable Cologne by P Diddy. Attached to it was a distinctively feminine handwritten note.

Toby-

One is so we can catch up on the lunch I'd like to have with you tomorrow. I'd try to read one of your books but those fancy words would probably go over my head and honestly, I'd fall asleep. Ha ha. And the other is my totally favorite cologne- I thought of you.

XoXo

Kelly

Toby smiled as he placed the items on his desk. Who would have thought that he would ever have anything in common with Kelly. He would never admit to anyone that birthdays were important to him, because they just weren't celebrated in his life. But Kelly obviously saw the significance, and she saw something in him that very few others had. Yes, this was a very good birthday indeed.

The end


End file.
